Camp HalfBlood and the Fallen Gods
by ElegantTemptresses
Summary: It's all bad when most of the Greek God's are tired of Zeus's pig-headed, super-sized ego. And when they begin to take up their own word? He banishes them. Each God and Goddess forcing to live on Earth, remake their own lifes. New idenities. And some even plotting against Zeus...some even making a deal with Hades.
1. Chapter 1

3

**Chapter One:**

_Battles are overrated when you have a good Bad guy._

_The Past_

I sat on a soft, velvet chair, resting my head on the palm of my hand. A low sigh emitted from my red painted lips. Zeus is in over his head! He could not possibly be going mad…insane could he? I thought, it was more of question to ask Athena. Then again…Athena really didn't enjoy my company.

"Hello Zeus.." I mumbled, looking up as he entered.

"Yes Hecate?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you think you are going over board? I mean just because you are the said 'king' of all of us does not entitle you to have an over flowing ego the size of the Nile river!" I stood up, walking to him, the words dripping from my mouth like venom. The others' gathering around the verbal duel.

"Listen, just because you're here, don't mean that I have to listen to your opinion. So, just run back to the kitchen where all women belong!" Zeus's words were like a slap to the face of all women kind.

I narrowed my eyes, all I knew of what happened next was simple as this, and easily put. My hand hugged his face, in other words. My right hand came rushing at his cheek, and once the palm and skin connected the sound rang out loudly around the room. A loud intake of breath would be heard from our friends and family alike. "Don't you dare insult me, insult the women because you can't make your own dumbass a sandwich, as if you knew how to begin with!" I snarled.

"Ooooh, you go girl!" Athena burst out, then just as quickly covered her mouth.

Zeus's face turned red, either out of embarrassment or sheer anger. Maybe a combination of both? "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! –" he began, just as quickly as I interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! Oh dear lord and all his good. You aren't all that and a bag of sun chips. In fact…you are the most annoying, self conceited, airhead WE have ever met!" I yelled.

He stepped closer to me, "I'm sick and tired of your interruptions! You have no place to tell me or anyone else what to do! I'll give you one more chance to get out of here before I cast you in to the pit Taratarus, Hecate!" he narrowed his eyes, the delicately plucked eyebrows mashed together.

"Says the God who plucks his eyebrows. And by the way, the left is slightly off than the right." I smirked now, shoving him away. His breath smelled as if he hadn't brushed then in a century.

Artemis and Bradley broke out laughing, but tried brushing it off as coughing when Zeus glared their way. Athena herself was giggling within the midst of the little duel between Zeus and myself. Everyone thought this entire thing was hilarious.

Then Zeus began, "You have until the count of 3, before I kick your ungrateful ass out!" he yelled, stumbling over the words. His body shook with anger. I smile of a job well-done came over me. I stepped closer, whispering in his ear.

"You don't have the balls to do it…then again maybe you do. But Zeus…you are nothing without the rest of us.." I stepped back, brushing against him, heading to my room to gather a few things. This night would be my last in Olympus.

"Correction…you are nothing without ME!" Zeus called after me.

* * *

Hecate was in her art studio, splashing blood red paint onto her canvas. She lived a fairly easy life in New York. One that kept enough money in her pocket to pay for her studio, apartment, bills and simple things such as, clothing, food, etc. She went by a different name than Hecate now. And it was still taking her time to get use to the change.

"Lily!" Jonathon called, holding up Subway bags. Jon was her boyfriend, one of four months. One she didn't care for. She smiled anyhow, putting her things down, walking over to him.

"Hola babe." Lilith kissed his cheek.

"I got you your favorite Black forest ham" He partly sung, smiling.

"Oh boy! Makes my stomach rumble in the jungle." Lilith giggled, pulling him upstairs into the apartment above the studio in which she also was renting. She plopped onto the bed, her legs crisscrossing, patting the space beside her.

He sat beside her, handing her the black forest ham sub, in which was hers. Lilith grabbed the sub, unwrapping it. Watching him shove his mouth full, she wrinkled her nose. "You know…there is such a thing as taking your time and eating in smaller….MUCH SMALLER bites?" she asked, arching a single eyebrow at him.

He smiled at her . "Hmmmfufff hdhdnnnaftr, hnnnff huhn dunhff izda auhdfsadf whoreeegghh" and then nodded.

"Excuse me?" Lilith threw the sub at his face, getting him. "Did you just call me a whore? Oh hell no, your dumbass must be mentally retarded." She screamed at him, her hand slammed directly into his jaw.

Jonathon fell on the hardwood floor and heard a cracking noise in his elbow. She grabbed his sub, peeling off the bottom bun with the chipotle sauce on it, and slammed it into his face, rubbing the bread across his eyes.

"Μεταμορφώστε να le λαγουδάκι RABBIT, για δέκα χρόνια." Hecate chanted, the wind swirled in the room, a bruised purple beam swirled across the male's body, and a poof of smoke filled the room. Once cleared, Jonathon was now Peter Cottontail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_When life throws you a hot girl, she turns out to hate you and your axe body sprays._

Bradley wiggled his toes, feeling the white fluffy clouds under his feet when he was called into the court by Athena "Bradley, you're needed in court"

He rolled his eyes "why can't the 'almighty Zeus' leave me be and just do what we are going to tell him not to do, I mean what's the point! He doesn't listen to us anyway!"

Athena stood there for a moment "You're part of the Council, it's your job! You know that thing you never want to do?" She crossed her arms; looking at him as if he were a child.

"I'm eighteen thousand years old! I can do what I please, when I please to do it, GRANDMA!"

Athena's eyes narrowed "I may be 21 thousand years old but I am not a grandmother to anyone! Frankly I am more of a mother to you than your own Damn mother! She was a worthless piece of sh—"She hissed.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT SHE WAS KILLED!" Bradley said, tears starting to stream down his face.

Athena frowned a bit, her hardened features began to soften out, and she was debating to go over there and hug him and hope he would forgive her outburst. She let out a soft sigh, she decided to comfort him. She made her way over to him; Athena sat upon her knees and put her arms around him. Bradley pushed her away, making her fall back onto her bottom.

"DON'T! …Just…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER SO STOP TRYING TO BE!" Bradley burst out of the garden gates and made his way to his home. An idea slithered into his brain…one that could be rid of all these problems involving Zeus. Would it be easy to accomplish? Probably not. Was it doable? Yes. He ran home and gathered all the items needed for this devious task.

Bradley poured each ingredient into a large pot, slowly stirring until it had powder constancy. He smiled, a slow, sly one; one that seemed to stretch ear from ear. As harmless as the God's took him, he could be vile as Hades himself, maybe just a tad bit more, if he said so himself.

Later on that night, Bradley was sneaking about in the gardens, acting as if he had nothing planned, not one thing going in his mind. He acted like he always did. Chasing skirts, hoping to get laid. But knowing it would never happen…

Until the night he had something planned. FIGURES! He thought to himself, as the blonde was rubbing her decent sized arse over his groin. A soft groan made him squeeze his eyes shut and grab her by the hips, leaning down to her ear. "Quickie in the Temple of Zeus?" he nipped at her ear, her butt now firmly pressed against him.

"I thought you would never ask" She let a sexy grin spread across her face, as she pulled him along.

Bradley thought, 'yes!'. Once inside the temple, he threw her down, his hands roamed over her until he had every article of clothing off her perfect Jennifer Lopaz looking body. He pulled his pants down, eyeing the female. Her eyes were wide at how 'big' he was. Considering she had only had baby penis's such as Zeus's.

"Shocking isn't it, baby?" Bradley winked.

She cocked her head to the side "it's..it's huge. Honestly bigger than Zeus…like he's made me have horrible sex with him and his centimeter peter." The blonde smiled.

Bradley shoved her down, applying his weight onto and began shoving himself in.

Hours later, Bradley could finally part himself from the…hole in which encased his member. "Don't brag…much" he got up, pulling on his pants and left the hoe.

"But, I want you to stay! You were just like having sex with the universe" the whore said.

"I pleased you in every way possible, and still did not get a blowjob. What kind of business is this shit?" Bradley narrowed his eyes. He flicked her off, and left the temple, a wicked grin on his face. He stopped Hermes. "That blonde girl tried to get me to have sex with her in Zeus's temple. She's in their naked now!"

"What! She'll be in the pit of Taratarus by tonight. Thank you for telling me" He patted Bradley on the shoulder and then ran into the temple after the slut.

Bradley made his way towards the eastern staircase. He jogged lightly up the steps, pushing open the doors to Zeus's room. He smiled seeing his golden robes for tonight, gently plucking out the shaker which contained the powder, he made his way towards the shimming robes.

He grasped the golden robes which hung in the air, and tossed them upon the bed. He opened the robe and shook the shimmering powder in every crevasse of the robe, he put the robe back in its place; when he heard someone clear their throat. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" he mumbled, turning around to see Zeus and Hermes. "Hey guys, you are looking good. Did you do something different with your hair, Hermes? And Zeus, my man! Have you been working out?.'' He grinned, seeing some flab jiggle as Zeus rose his arm.

"Bradley, this is the last straw! You've done so many stupid things but this has to be the dumbest idea ever! What would make you want to do this to me? I raised you when your mother died and this is how you repay me!" Zeus said, his voice booming.

"Oh shut you big ass mouth, the reason I am doing this because I'm sick of you all. YOU AREN'T MY MOM, DAD, UNCLE, GREAT GRANDDAD OR FATHER! NEVER. WILL. BE. SO SUCK MY D—" Bradley was interrupted with Zeus's scream of rage.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DEFY ME! , Hermes, send the guards and call the other gods. We have trail on our hands" Zeus smirked.

"Right away sir" Hermes salutes, " guards take him and throw him in the jail!"

With that Bradley was whisked away. Later.. he was brought into the court all of his friends and family looking at him, Athena hand Bradley made eye contact. She look at him so highly disappointed.

Hermes walked into the court, he looked stern for one of the first times he had ever seen. Usually Hermes was the jokester type. "God's and Goddess's tonight we run the trial of Bradley Sinclair. He used a home-made powder to attempt to kill the almighty Zeus." He bellowed, rising his arms. "All rise for the honorable Zeus."

He sat down. "You may be seated. Now.. Bradley pick one of the God's to represent you in this trial..if they refuse, then you shall have to represent yourself. Is that clear?" Zeus nodded, banging the gravel onto the stand.

Bradley looks at all of the people he hated, then his eyes feel on Athena. He hated her too but much less than the others, he knew she was only trying to help. "I ask Athena to represent me!"

She looked at him funny. "I'm surprised you would ask me, but I shall mull over the idea give me a minute."

Bradley looked at her, exhausted. He wanted…for once in his life to cry. To let out his pain, hurt, heartache. To let it all go so he, himself can move on. But he was not going to do it here. Not now. It'd make him look even more guilty than it was already written across his face.

Athena 's body jerked a bit, she had a serge of sorrow, and despair, her saddened look grew deeper. Then she stood "I will represent Mr. Sinclair"

Hours after debating, going back and forth. The sentence was final. Bradley Sinclair was be to casted to Earth, and he will no longer be able to have connection with his representative. With a single nod, people got up and filed out of the courtroom. Athena and Bradley stood in the center of the room, until he was beckoned to be casted.

"I'm so sorry I failed you" he looked at her about to cry

"No Bradley I failed you, your mother told me to look after you if anything happened, and now you're about to be cast out of Olympus. I'm sorry..please know that you were the best non son I've ever had" she smiled at him. Tears running down her face.

Zeus came into the room, with a single snap of his fingers, Bradley Sinclair was gone from sight, he looked at Athena, waving her off. "You are dismissed," he muttered.

* * *

The alarm clock goes off playing Love- Hate- Sex- Pain by Godsmack. "Ughhhhh, its morning already? I just went to bed at 4:25am" Bradley got out of bed and headed to his shower. He had quite a fancy bathroom, that's probably because he's FREAKING LOADED! Bradley has been C.E.O for 6 months now at Gold Star INC. He had beaten out 6 much older men for the job, which as you could image would make him VERY popular. But what made this even better is the fact that Bradley is 18, he loved that he could smear this in the faces of his co-workers.

Bradley turned the dial for the shower in between cold and hot, so it'd be warm enough to bear. Stripping off his pajama pants, along with his batman boxers, Bradley stepped into the stream of water pelts. He rolled his head, the water drops pinged against his skin, in a smoothing manner. Grabbing his all in one hair, body washes. He began rubbing himself down in the soap/shampoo.

Once he rinsed the suds, he got out, quickly drying himself off and pulled on his jeans, softly pressed ironed shirt. Once spraying Axe, he grabbed his car keys. Bradley ran down the stairs, quickly nodding to his Aunt Tasha, and hopped into his car, heading over to the main offices of Gold Star Inc.

"Good morning Raene, Susan and Lorraine." Bradley smiled as he got out of Station Wagon; he readjusted his shirt and tossed his keys to Susan, giving her a quick wink before entering the building. He high-fived a couple office dudes, jogging his way to the elevator.

Arriving to the twenty-third floor, he got out. Bradley made his way to the conference room, yanking open the gold plated doors. A couple men sat in reclining office chairs, Mr. Gold stood as he made his way into the room.

"Archibald, sir." Bradley nodded, walking to him, his hand outstretched for a handshake.

Mr. Gold glared at him. "You're late…. Again" He turned back to the board and resumed the meeting. "As I was saying before Mr. Sinclair interrupted us… Here is our camp—Camp Half Blood. It's been sucking money out of Gold Star INC. for the last 20 years! This is camp- as of today, is to be surveyed and turned into a shopping center" He flips through a bunch of pictures. "And our own Mr. Sinclair will be surveying it!" An evil smirk across his face as he glances at me. Bradley was so shocked that he would send a C.E.O to a crap shoot like that.

"If it has good reports, I do not see the point in tearing the Camp down. You at one point in time thought it was necessary for kids like them to be educated with their special needs." Bradley added, standing up from his leather office chair. It was obvious Mr. Gold disliked-okay Bradley was sugar coating this. He hates Bradley.

"Bradley, I would like to meet someone since we are on the topic. This is my niece, Solstice."

Bradley turns to his right and freezes, almost as if he was hit with Cupid's arrow. This beautiful girl walks in, she is tall and blonde with rainbow colors at the ends of her bangs, she has pink full lips and a cute nose that complements her face, it was almost as if she was a angel…. A beautiful scene angel.

"Hello Bradley. Solstice…Solstice Gold." She'd hold out her hand, smiling.

A naturally happy smile spreads across his face. "Hello Solstice, I'm the C.E.O and newly appointed camp consoler."

"Either you have a big ego or your head is too big for your body." Solstice rolled her eyes, patting her uncle before being dismissed from the room once more.

That was slap in the face. "Mr. Gold your niece is just…..lovely ". Or a little copy of you! He thought to himself.

"I know, she is such a joy to have" Mr. Gold smiles. "Oh one thing before I go, you'll need to keep a close eye on Solstice, she's a bit of a handful" And with that Mr. Gold walked out the doors.


End file.
